lpassociationfandomcom-20200215-history
Bleed It Out
"Bleed It Out" is the second single from Linkin Park's third studio album, Minutes to Midnight and is the fourth track on the record. The single was released on August 20, 2007. On July 31, 2007 the music video was shown on MTV Germany and MTV Asia and has premiered in Canada through the MuchMusic Countdown and their MuchAxs video streaming website. This song was #44 on Rolling Stone's list of the 100 Best Songs of 2007. This song was also #83 on MTV Asia's list of Top 100 Hits of 2007. The song has been confirmed to be featured in Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock. Background Information "Bleed It Out" is the first of two tracks on the album to contain rap vocals from Mike Shinoda, with the other being "Hands Held High". It is also the second track of the 3 songs in the album to contain profanity (aside from "Given Up and "Hands Held High"), and is considered lyrics-wise as the most explicit. The structure of "Bleed It Out" is similar to that of the band's earlier hit, "Faint", in which both are fairly short songs, have rapped verses and a sung chorus and bridge, and are both about frustration. The main guitar riff of "Bleed It Out" which repeats throughout a majority of the song came as a result of guitarist Brad Delson playing a note incorrectly, thus explaining the song's working title of "Accident". In the album booklet, it says says that the song was largely a product of the band simply "Enjoying the process" of making the album. Furthermore, Mike Shinoda stated that the lyrics to this track were difficult to perfect, as he re-wrote the lyrics to this song about a "hundred times" (referenced to in the first line of the song: "Here we go for the hundredth time") until the band was satisfied with them. The song is the shortest track on Minutes to Midnight, besides the instrumental intro, "Wake". However, in live performances the song's bridge is often extended to include a drum solo by Rob Bourdon. In Road to Revolution, the song also includes a "singing contest" led by Chester and Mike which is omitted in the CD version. It was first performed live during the show at Webster Hall in New York City on May 11, 2007. Other notable live performances of the song include when it was performed in Tokyo on July 7, 2007 and broadcast as part of Live Earth, The Concerts for a Climate in Crisis, as well as when it was performed on the May 12, 2007 episode of Saturday Night Live. Linkin Park also performed the song at the 2007 MTV Video Music Awards, with an added hip-hop intro to the song by Timbaland, as well as various laser effects during the performance. Music Video The song's music video was directed by Joe Hahn and premiered on July 31, 2007 on MTV Germany. The music video was premiered in the United States on August 6, 2007 all day long on MTV2's "Unleashed". It also had a premiere on TRL the same day as MTV2's "Unleashed". It debuted at number 27 on the MuchMusic Countdown on August 3. Although Leave Out All the Rest (the track before it) features footsteps and an opening door that segues into Bleed It Out, it was omitted for the music video. The video was filmed and then reversed, although green screens were used to make it look like the band was still playing regularly. The video features a reversed bar fight, and at the end of the video, it is revealed that a person vomited on another person's shoe, which started the massive fight. The video was named Muchmusic's #1 Rock video of 2007 during their annual Holiday Wrap specialty program series. Also, at the 2008 MuchMusic Video Awards, Bleed It Out won for Best International Video - Group. Lyrics Yeah, here we go for the hundredth time Hand grenade pins in every line Throw 'em up and let something shine Going out of my fucking mind Filthy mouth, no excuse Find a new place to hang this noose String me up from atop these roofs Knot it tight so I won't get loose Truth is, you can stop and stare Run myself out and no one cares Dug the trench out, laid down there With a shovel up out of reach somewhere Yeah, someone pour it in Make it a dirt dance floor again Say your prayers and stomp it out When they bring that chorus in '' I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away Just to throw it away, just to throw it away I bleed it out!'' Go, stop the show Drop your words and let sloppy flow Shotgun, opera, lock and load Cock it back and then watch it go Mama, help me, I've been cursed Death is rollin' in every verse Candy paint on his brand new hearse Can't contain him, he knows he works Fuck, this hurts, I won't lie Doesn't matter how hard I try Half the words don't mean a thing And I know that I won't be satisfied So I try ignoring him Make it a dirt dance floor again Say your prayers and stomp it out When they bring that chorus in '' I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away Just to throw it away, just to throw it away I bleed it out!'' I've opened up these scars I'll make you face this I've pulled myself so far I'll make you face this now '' I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away Just to throw it away, just to throw it away'' '' I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away Just to throw it away, just to throw it away'' '' I bleed it out I bleed it out I bleed it out''